How Many Walls Does It Take?
by Vote14Caskett
Summary: Post Judas on a Pole. Brennan is feeling alone more now than ever and starts to distance herself from those around her in the hope that if she doesn’t love, she wouldn’t care if they left her. BB…eventually!
1. Chapter 1

How many walls does it take?

**A/N: Well this is my first Bones story, I've been trying to think of something to write for AGES and finally, when I couldn't use the internet due to a storm, and with lots of boredom, the end result is a Bones story!!! Lol. I hope you guys enjoy the story! I don't know how long it will go for, but your reviews will be much appreciated!**

**Summary: **After the episode Judas on a Pole. Brennan is feeling alone more now then ever and starts to distance herself from those around her in the hope that if she doesn't love, she wouldn't care if they left her. BB…eventually!

'Hey, Bones!' Booth came in to Brennan's office, clapping his hands together with his usual 'charm' smile, 'Pack up, we're going to order Tai food and get you educated with some classical movies!'

It had been a day since the again abandonment of her family, and he could tell she was trying to hold her feelings behind that wall of hers, but no matter how good she was, he could tell it hurt her deeply, so he decided to cheer her up a bit and keep her company.

'Agent Booth, do we have a case?'

'Bones, did you not hear what I just said? Movie night? Tai food? And since when do you call me 'Agent Booth'?'

'That's Doctor Brennan to you, Agent Booth. I should ask you to remember that in future.'

'Bones, what's wrong? Did I do something to make you mad?'

'Agent Booth, if we do not currently have a case, I would very much appreciate getting back to my work, I am very busy.'

In shock, Booth walked out of her office, however, instead of heading out of the Jeffersonian, he headed towards Angela's office, hoping she could shed some light into why Brennan was acting like that.

'She's been like that all day,' Angela said sadly, 'I tried to get her to open up, to take a break from work and have lunch with me, but she was insistent that I leave her in peace. She was so formal with me…she's never like that, Booth.'

Angela had a really worried look on her face.

'This is because of what happened with her family yesterday, isn't it?'

Booth nodded, solemnly while looking towards Brennan's office, which now had the door closed as well as the blinds firmly shut, keeping prying eyes away, 'Positive.'

Over the next few days, things had been the same. Brennan had not gone out into the field with Booth, she talked formally with her friends, worked all day without so much as a break and only talking about work. The squints and Booth could all see that it was slowly taking its toll on her as they knew she wasn't sleeping or eating. They knew they had to do something fast, if she kept on the way she was, she would surely kill herself. Booth decided enough was enough, if his Bones was going to slowly kill herself, Booth would at least make sure he could do everything humanely possible to prevent it, even if she wanted him to or not.

'Bones, can I have a word with you?'

Brennan gave Booth a death glare, but Booth didn't flinch.

'Is it about the case?' Brennan inquired.

'No, but-'

'Then I have work to do, Agent Booth.'

As Brennan started to walk away, obviously dismissing him and ending the conversation, Booths anger blew over.

Grabbing her elbow, he turned her around to face him.

'Temperance Brennan, I don't care if you kick my ass from here to China, but we ARE going to talk! Whatever issues you have with your family is with your family, but you don't get to distance yourself from those who care about you.'

'You finished?' Brennan asked, showing not one bit of emotion within her eyes, and Booth was more concerned about this. He was very good at reading people, even Brennan when she didn't want to show her feelings, but this time he could not detect any sort of emotions.

Without waiting for a response, Brennan continued to walk away.

'Bones!' He called after her, 'You can talk to me about anything. I know this is hard, and you're hurting because you had to see your family drive off without you again, but I know they love you.'

Brennan walked back over towards him, and for a moment, Booth thought he had gotten through to her.

Brennan brought her hand up towards his face, and before Booth knew it, her hand had come in contact with his face, leaving a stinging sensation and probably a red mark.

'Let me make this straight, Agent Booth,' Brennan spoke quite coldly, 'Whatever talking we do is strictly work, nothing else, no socializing. My business with my family has nothing to do with you, and it never has. I do not need you, I will never need you.'

This time when Brennan walked off, Booth did not stop her, only watched as she slammed the door to her office.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I'm very surprised! I got so many reviews and story alerts that I had to post another chapter for you guys, you all rock! Once again, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy, and if anyone has any great ideas they want me to add in somewhere, just let me know! xxx**

**Summary: **Post Judas on a Pole. Brennan is feeling alone more now then ever and starts to distance herself from those around her in the hope that if she doesn't love, she wouldn't care if they left her. BB…eventually!

Booth did not know what to do. Bones, _his_ Bones, had just slapped him. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't make her speak to him, but that didn't mean she couldn't listen. Booth wasn't going to give up on her. After the initial shock of getting slapped by her finally sunk in, Booth knew that no matter how many times she physically or emotionally hurt him, he would not back down. She was always there for him when he needed a shoulder, now it was his turn to be the designated shoulder. However, Booth also knew that there were only so many times he could try to talk to Brennan, to try to make her listen, before he would need a new plan. Maybe he could talk to the squints, they were awfully smart, but he doubted that neither Zach nor Hodgins would be able to help him, thus leaving Angela as his only option.

'She what?!' Angela exclaimed, 'This has gone far enough. I'm going to go knock some sense into that woman.'

'No, Angela. I came to you out of need. You're right, this has gone too far, that's why, as the closest people to her, we need to come up with some kind of plan. If talking doesn't work, what will?'

Angela thought for a moment.

'Maybe remind her that we care.'

'How do you mean?'

'Get her a card. Tell her something that will trigger a moment you had between our friendships, something that will make her realise that we will never abandon her.'

Booth racked his brain for something that would define their relationship, not just with him, but with all the squints.

'I know what to write!'

'That's great, Booth! What is it?'

'Just something I said to her after her family left her again.'

'Oh, we are a mysterious man. I love that in a man, I'm sure Brennan would too. Trust me, Booth, all women love it, it creates more sexual tension between-'

'Yeah okay, I get it Angela, thanks.'

'You're very welcome, Booth.' She said with a cheeky, seductive smile.

Turning serious again, Booth asked, 'Angela, what if this doesn't work?'

'We'll have to come up with something else, I suppose. Booth, what if we've lost her forever. She has never done this before, no matter how many things have gone wrong in her life, she's always come out stronger than before.'

'I think there's a point in everyone's life where we snap. Bones has had so many terrible things happen to her, but she's always held her head up high. I think seeing her family again and being overjoyed she had one again, only for them to leave her for a second time made her feel unwanted and unloved. I think this made her finally break down, and sooner or later, she's going to have to face that, whether she wants to or not.'

'But Booth, breaking down usually requires actually breaking down, not distancing yourself from those around you.' Angela pointed out.

'Well you know Bones always did like to go against the crowd,' Booth said, trying to lighten the mood with a bit of humour.

Angela smiled weakly, 'Don't we know it.'

Brennan was once again in her office, trying to finish off a chapter of her latest book, and trying to get her mind off of Booth. She had immediately regretted her action of slapping Booth; however, he was going to end up leaving her, just like all the other people in her life she cared about. Slapping Booth and distancing herself from him would only make him leave sooner, so why prolong the inevitable? She was mentally preparing herself for the pain that was to come when that would happen.

Maybe it was best if she left instead, save everyone having to pack up their bags and leave. She needed to get away anyway. At least if she left, and left no trace of where she had headed to, she wouldn't have anyone to leave her if she didn't make knew friends.

Brennan got up to get a book from her bookcase, when she suddenly started to feel very dizzy.

'What's happening?' She asked herself as she tried to steady herself by leaning on her desk to get the world into focus again.

'Maybe if I lay down on the couch for a bit…' She started to move off towards the couch, which was only a few metres away.

But Brennan never made it to her destination. As soon as her hands left the desk, she collapsed. No one was there to catch her. No one was even aware what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here's the third chapter! This is actually much easier to write than I thought it would be. I thought I'd have writers block by at least the middle of chapter two, but it didn't happen! Lol. Thanks again for all your reviews! For that you all get virtual cookies, chocolate flavoured! Enjoy! **

**Summary: **Post Judas on a Pole. Brennan is feeling alone more now then ever and starts to distance herself from those around her in the hope that if she doesn't love, she wouldn't care if they left her. BB…eventually!

Booth, with a card in hand, walked confidently towards Brennan's office. He didn't really know what to expect, well he did, but he was hoping she had cooled off a bit so she wouldn't kick his ass, as he knew she could.

With only a slight amount of hesitation, Booth knocked on Brennan's office door. With no answer, or even the slightest amount of noise coming from within her office, Booth knocked again.

With the same result, Booth decided enough was enough, if she slapped him again, he didn't care.

'Okay, I'm coming in, Bones.' Booth said as he opened the door.

Booth's eyes widened in shock once he saw what greeted him in her office; Brennan was sprawled out on the floor behind her desk.

Dropping the card on the floor, Booth ran towards her to check her pulse, while calling out to someone for help.

'Help! I need someone to call 911!'

Placing two fingers on the side of her neck, Booth made out a pulse, but it was weak, too weak for his liking.

Angela came running in after hearing his call, and stood in shock at what she saw in front of her.

'Oh my god,' Angela said, hardly able to hold back her tears.

'Angela, I need an ambulance!' Booth snapped, trying to stay calm but not doing a good job of it.

As if snapped out of a daze, Angela quickly pulled out her phone and called for an ambulance, while Booth kept checking her pulse, afraid that however weak it was now, she would eventually have no pulse.

'Come on, Bones, wake up, you can do this. You're the strongest person I know, I can't do this without you.' Booth pleaded with his unconscious partner, who obviously hadn't heard him, 'Please, I need my Bones,' He whispered, so that Angela couldn't hear him. Ten minutes later, Booth watched as the Paramedics worked on his Bones, and as she was placed on a stretcher and taken into the ambulance.

Booth was about to hop in with her after Angela told him she would meet them at the hospital, when he was stopped by one of the paramedics.

'I'm sorry, sir, but you can't ride with us.'

'Please, I need to, if anything happens to her-'

'I'm sorry, but-'

'Are you going to say 'yes', or am I going to have to arrest your ass?' Booth snapped at him, pulling out his badge.

The paramedic motioned to the back of the ambulance and Booth got in.

Five minutes into the ride, Brennan stopped breathing. Booth couldn't tear his eyes away as the Paramedics worked on reviving her. It was like his nightmare was coming true. Booth had often had continuous nightmares about his partner dying, and he would wake up in cold sweat, needing to call her to see if she was alright.

'She's back with us.'

Those four words made Booth smile widely.

'Don't get the wrong idea, she's not out of the woods just yet.'

Booth decided this time Brennan was going to have someone to look out for her, and if he couldn't help her this time, he knew someone who would. Booth prayed to God to help save his partner.

After arriving at the hospital, Booth was shoved out of the way while they worked on stabilizing her, however, with the power of his FBI badge; he was able to look through the window of the room she was currently in.

It hurt to see his Bones hooked up to a machine and having so many tubes connected to her body to help her recover. She was at her most vulnerable, and it killed Booth as he was not able to save her this time, only she could. Booth saw her Doctor coming out of the room, and Booth straight away fired questions at him.

'What's the news, Doc? Is she okay? What's happening?'

'Agent Booth, I presume? Yes, I've heard a lot about you, threatening my staff,' The Doctor said with a half smile, 'Miss Brennan-'

'Doctor Brennan.' Booth automatically corrected him.

'Is a very lucky woman. Were you aware she wasn't eating or sleeping properly?'

'We suspected, but no one could get her to look after herself properly. Why?'

'This would be the reason why she collapsed, high levels of fatigue and not enough nutrition for her body. One of the side affects are dizziness, which most likely caused her to faint. Do you know how long she was unconscious for before you found her?'

Booth racked his brain for an answer. After Brennan had slapped him, Booth had spent half an hour in Angela's office, and then went off to retrieve a card for her, which took another half hour before he was back at the Jeffersonian.

'Anything between an hour.'

The Doctor nodded, 'In that case, she should make a full recovery, and can be released within a day. My advice is for lots of rest, plenty of food and fluids, and a couple of days off work. Also, it might be a good idea if someone were to look after her, make sure she eats and rests properly. Another episode like this it's not healthy for her body to have this repeated.'

Booth nodded in agreement, 'Okay, thanks. I'll take a couple of days off work when she is released from hospital. Is she awake yet?' Booth asked hopefully.

'Yes, she just woke up. You can go in and see her now, but visiting hours close in half an hour, so you'll have to make it quick.'

Booth nodded, and slowly walked towards the door, needing to see for himself if she was indeed, like the Doctor had said, alright.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well the good news is I think I know where I'm going with this story. I've got a few ideas as to how it will continue on; let's just hope I can make it happen. Anyway, I'll let you guys start reading my latest chapter, enjoy!**

**Summary: **Post Judas on a Pole. Brennan is feeling alone more now then ever and starts to distance herself from those around her in the hope that if she doesn't love, she wouldn't care if they left her. BB…eventually!

Booth opened the door to her hospital room and entered. Brennan was lying awake in her bed, looking out the window and not even acknowledging his presence. He wasn't even sure if she'd heard him.

Booth took the seat next to her bed and gently placed his hand on her small one, noticing straight away how she tensed then pulled away.

'Come on, Bones, talk to me.'

After a couple of minutes of silence, Booth thought he wouldn't receive an answer, and when he did, her voice was weak and emotionless, but the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

'I'm tired, you'll have to go.'

'Bones-'

Brennan turned to lie on her side, facing away from Booth, therein ending the conversation.

Defeated, Booth slowly got up, taking one last glance at his ever-growing distant partner; he walked out the door, gently closing the door behind him.

Angela met him on the other side.

'What did the Doctors say?'

'Just that she fainted due to lack of food and sleep. They wanted someone to look after her when she is released tomorrow for a couple of days to make sure she is looked after. I offered to take a couple of days off work.'

Angela nodded, 'She's still not talking?'

'No, wouldn't even look at me. I think even if I had given her the card it wouldn't have made a difference, she's too far emotionally closed off from the world.'

'What are we supposed to do then, Booth? Do we just keep trying to talk to her as if she's listening? Do we think of ways to make her realise we won't leave her? Or do we pretend as if nothings happening, talk to her as we normally would and hope she'll come back to us?'

'I don't know, Angela. All I know is that we can't give up on her, because I know she's given up on everything else but her work, as that's the one thing she knows she can depend on. Where are Hodgins and Zach?'

'I rang them, their on their way. They should be here anytime now.'

As if on queue, Hodgins and Zach arrived.

'Is Dr. Brennan alright?' They asked together.

'Yes, she just collapsed from lack of food and sleep, she'll be fine.'

'Boy, Dr. Brennan really loves her work.' Zach stated, oblivious to the dumbfounded stares around him.

While the gang was thinking of ways to get Brennan to open up, Brennan was planning something herself. She needed to start a new life, one where she wouldn't be hurt anymore. It would kill her not being able to listen to Booth telling her that she needed to speak English not 'squint', or Angela 'subtly' suggesting she 'get a ticket on the Booth ride', or Hodgins and his conspiracy theories or even Zach trying his best to imitate being human. But why bother missing all of it? Sooner or later she'd be on her own again, and she'd have to get over it some time, and the way Brennan got over things was to work. What she'd do to put this plan into action was, as soon as she was free to leave this hospital, she'd call a former colleague who owed her a favour, and soon she'd have a job as far away from her current life as possible. Although, the glitch in her plan would have to be the people she was trying to get away from. Knowing them they'd watch her like a hawk and she'd never get a chance to leave. Well, she'd just have to come to that road when she crossed it.

A nurse came in to check her vitals and Brennan found this as an excellent opportunity to get out of the hospital.

'I'd like the release forms when you're done.'

The nurse looked at her as if she was insane, 'Sorry, you're not able to get checked out until tomorrow.'

'Are you going to go get them, or am I going to have to get them myself?' Brennan asked with an agitated voice.

This must have scared the nurse, as she hurried out of the room with a mumbled, 'Right away, Doctor Brennan.'

Ten minutes later, Brennan had filled out the necessary forms and was already in a taxi heading home and ready to put her plans into action.

Booth found himself once again outside Brennan's hospital room. The squints had decided to give him and Brennan some space, so they took a walk to the cafeteria.

Sighing deeply, Booth opened the door, expecting to see Brennan once again looking out the window, anything but the people walking through the door, however, what he saw sent hairs on the back of his neck to stand up: Brennan was no where in sight.

'Okay, don't panic, Booth, maybe she just went for a walk with one of the nurses. Yes, that's it.' Booth reasoned with himself, but his gut instincts told him otherwise.

Walking out of Brennan's room, Booth quickly tracked down her nurse.

'Where's Bones? I mean, Doctor Brennan?'

'She went home about two hours ago, Agent Booth.'

'What!? I thought she wasn't meant to be released until tomorrow?'

'Yes, that was the case, but she was quite insistent that she be released now.'

Glaring at the nurse, Booth ran to his car, and started to drive towards Brennan's apartment while contacting Angela to let her know what was going on.

Finally reaching her apartment block, Booth ran up every second step, until he arrived at her apartment.

Knocking loudly, Booth tired hard not to break down the door, 'Bones, open up! You should still be in hospital!' Silence, 'Alright, you leave me no choice!' He yelled out.

Reaching inside his pocket, Booth took out Brennan's apartment key and quickly opened the door. He was greeted with silence. Quickly checking all her rooms, Booth couldn't find her. However, Booth _did_ notice that quite a few of her precious possessions were missing. At that moment, Booth knew what had happened.

Temperance Brennan, _his_ Bones, had run away, and there didn't look to be any clues as to where.

Booth sat down, defeated on her couch with his head in his hands, 'Oh, Bones, where are you?'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: How's my story going? They aren't out of character I hope. I know this chapter's really short, but I wanted to at least post something, coz I haven't been able to write much of late. Keep the reviews coming and here's chapter 4!**

**Summary: **Post Judas on a Pole. Brennan is feeling alone more now then ever and starts to distance herself from those around her in the hope that if she doesn't love, she wouldn't care if they left her. BB…eventually!

Brennan walked swiftly down a dark, deserted street with a shoulder bag lagging beside her. She had ditched her car in a deserted place, far from her home, and was walking towards the airport, leaving no trace she was ever there but her car. Brennan stopped suddenly, feeling as if someone was watching, following her. Slowly she turned around but as soon as she did, the feeling instantly disappeared. Resuming walking, Brennan immediately felt it again, and she knew it wasn't just a feeling, she knew she was being followed, but by whom, she did not know. Brennan increased her pace; knowing the only thing keeping her safe was her cunning to get away. Suddenly someone came up behind her and pushed her against the brick wall of the deserted apartment block. Brennan tried to fight back but he was quite a lot bigger than her, and as screaming wasn't her style, Brennan didn't give up. However, as using all her martial arts skills wasn't quite working, screaming became her second option that was until her attacker covered her mouth with his hand, and in his hand he held a cloth with the strong scent of chloroform, slowly rendering her unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated as soon as I usually do. My laptop stuffed up, and now I have to share one computer between 4 people, so I'm not on it as much now. Good news, I finally know where this story is going, and I might be able to push about three or four more chapters out of it. I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**Summary: **After the episode Judas on a Pole. Brennan is feeling alone more now then ever and starts to distance herself from those around her in the hope that if she doesn't love, she wouldn't care if they left her. BB…eventually!

Booth was sitting at his desk, waiting for information as to Brennan's whereabouts. Normally, Booth would be the one doing things, he was a man of action, especially when it came to a loved one; however, as no one had any idea where she was, it was useless.

'Booth, we've got something. You might want to take a look at this,' An agent working on the case said, as he came towards Booth carrying a large evidence bag and an envelope.

Booth shot up straight away, 'What've we got?'

'This was found in a deserted street about half an hour from here,' He told Booth, while handing him the evidence bag. Booth pulled out a shoulder bag he had never seen before. Carefully grabbing a cloth, as to not contaminate evidence, Booth sort through the bag. There were normal things you'd expect to find in a bag, clothes and toiletries, however, what made this bag so distinctive was the little pink pig Brennan had dubbed 'Jasper', and a photo album full of photos of all the squints, her family, and him.

'This is Dr. Brennan's. What else we got?'

Silently the agent handed Booth the envelope. Booth examined its contents with panic. They were crime scene photos, photos taken of the ground with little specks of blood present.

'We've positively ID'd the blood, it belongs to one Dr. Temperance Brennan.'

Booth knew Brennan could've easily staged her own death to get away without being found, but he also knew her enough to know she wouldn't go that far. Something terrible had happened to her.

Brennan's eyes slowly fluttered open, although it probably wasn't a good idea as when she did, her distant headache wasn't so distant anymore. Groaning, Brennan used her hands to sit herself up, and went on to look at the room, take in every detail so she could plan her escape.

She was located in a small, dark room, with nothing in there but a window with bars covering it, making it impossible to take that escape route.

Brennan thought back to the attack, was it just some random attack, or was it revenge against someone she'd helped convict? Brennan and Booth between them had a lot of enemies for that reason, and as she didn't get a good look at her attacker, she was left with a blank.

The door to her prison burst opened, revealing a man of average height, but of an unhealthy weight, and there was no way she would be able to fight him, even with her martial arts skills.

'Good morning, Dr. Brennan. I trust that you are comfortable?'

'You can start by telling me who the hell you are and what the hell I'm doing here.' Brennan commanded through gritted teeth.

'What? You don't recognize me? I'm surprised at you, Tempe.'

'You don't get to call me that!' Brennan's anger got the better of her.

The man slapped her square on the face, 'And you will do well to watch your mouth!'

Brennan clenched her mouth shut to keep from retorting with a smart remark, 'Are you going to tell me who you are or not?'

'I'm Anthony Read, the brother of one Tim Read, who with your help, was sent to jail for life!' Anthony's face reddened and shook with anger.

'That's his fault for murdering his wife and two year old son. I'm not going to feel sorry for a murderer.' Brennan said matter of factly.

This time Anthony sent a punch towards her head, and Brennan, knowing she should expect this, dodged out of the way and kicked him in the groin area.

However, this man must have been made of metal, as he hardly flinched, and slapped her so hard she fell back onto the hard, cold floor.

'How dare you!' He yelled, outraged.

Still stunned from the blow she had received, Brennan mustered all of her strength to retort, 'Excuse me, but are you _that_ stupid you didn't think to tie me up so I wouldn't try to get away?'

Obviously, this guy had heard enough of her witty comments, as he kicked her in the head, hard enough to knock her unconscious.

Anthony took the time to beat her a bit more to release his anger and to get her ready for pictures.

Walking out of the room for a brief moment, Anthony quickly returned and took a couple of snap shots of the woman who had now developed some large, ugly looking bruises all over her body.

'Cheers to you, Agent Booth.' Anthony sneered with a glint in his cold brown eyes, while he looked down at Brennan.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I finally finish grade 12 in 2 days, and today I finished my exams so I had a lot of free time to write a chapter! Hope you guys enjoy, R & R please!**

**Summary: **After the episode Judas on a Pole. Brennan is feeling alone more now then ever and starts to distance herself from those around her in the hope that if she doesn't love, she wouldn't care if they left her. BB…eventually!

'I'm never going to see the woman I love again,' Booth muttered, defeated.

'What? The woman I love? Where did that come from? Oh come on, Seeley, you've known all along you've loved this woman, and now it's probably too late,' Booth thought.

'No, it's not too late, I'm going to find my Bones and tell her I love her.'

At that moment, the conversation he was having with himself and his inner self was interrupted.

'Package for you, Booth,' said a fellow Agent of Booth's.

'Thanks, Green,' Booth replied with very little emotion in his voice.

The Agent handed him the package, before heading off, turning around once to give his colleague a sympathetic look.

Booth opened it up and stared in horror at what he laid eyes on. Brennan was lying in what looked to be a cold, dark room on the ground, however, that wasn't his main concern. She was hardly recognisable with all the black and blue bruises covering her petite body, and she was, in these photos, quite clearly unconscious. He wondered if this psycho had done anything else to her than just knock her around, which resulted in Booth feeling physically sick.

Booth only just realised a note was included in the package, and he quickly, however, with a hint of hesitancy, opened it up.

The letters on the page were typed as to not give away his fingerprints or handwriting, however, there wasn't much more detail than that so Booth began to read.

_Special Agent Seeley Booth,_

_You may have noticed that your precious "Bones" is currently missing, and as I am not likely to give her up any time soon, I suggest you find a new partner to help you with your investigations. Maybe your next partner will make sure you stop sending innocent family members to jail. This is why I have the lovely Dr. Temperance Brennan, so you can get a feel of what it's like to have lost someone you dearly care about. That and also she's a world famous forensic anthropologist and author and I wanted to say I got up close and personal with her, if you know what I mean. _

_If you want to save Dr. Brennan before it's too late, solve who I am and you'll know where to find me. Come alone, otherwise she dies, and it won't be quickly either. _

Booth's blood boiled. He had to save Brennan, and quickly, before that bastard even had a chance to get his dirty hands on her. Wasting no time, Booth pulled out all the files he had on the people he had helped to convict. So far he knew this guy holding Brennan was male and had a grudge against him because he sent one of his family members to jail, which was not much to go on. These files contained information on all the family members and ever other detail of the incident.

After two hours, however, Booth was beginning to lose faith that he'd ever find Brennan in time. He was currently reading all the files a second time, and was on the file of his fortieth conviction, Tim Read. Tim had only one sibling, a brother, and his parents were dead. Tim's brother was thirty years old, and had been convicted of many cases of kipnapping and accused of several murders and rapes; however, police didn't have the evidence to arrest him. What intrigued Booth more was the well known fact that this guy liked to do these particular activities in different abandoned and remote warehouses. This made Booth completely confident that he had the right guy. As Brennan's car had been abandoned in a deserted street, Booth figured she was being kept at the closest warehouse near that location, which was only ten minutes away from there. Booth quickly put all the files back in his filing cabinet and ran out of the office, ready to rescue Brennan.

'Get up!' Anthony growled nastily at Brennan, who was still lying on the ground, however, awake.

Slowly Brennan forced herself into a sitting position; however, this did not seem to be what Anthony was looking for.

'I said get up!'

This time Brennan stood up, grinding her teeth together to hold in the scream that had almost escaped due to her injuries.

'What?' Brennan snapped at her kidnapper.

'Now there's no need to talk like that, Miss Brennan?'

'That's Doctor Brennan to you, bastard!' Brennan shot at him, trying to get him to blow up with anger. Brennan knew it wasn't the logical or smart thing to do, as in order to make it out alive in such a situation, one would have to do what their kidnapper said and not answer back, but not Brennan. No, she just couldn't control her temper, if someone told her what to do, she naturally shot out a smart retort, whether in a dangerous situation or not.

'What did you say to me, girlie?' Anthony screamed at her as her walked closer to her.

'Do you not understand the English language? I said "That's Doctor Brennan to you, bastard". How many times did you want me to repeat myself? And don't call me "girlie"!'

This really got Anthony worked up, and he punched her square in the jaw with such force that the blow knocked her down onto the ground, which resulted in Brennan hitting her head with a loud crack on the wall.

This didn't render her unconscious, instead Brennan got extremely dizzy, even though she was lying down on the ground.

Anthony didn't stop there, however, and as he finally stopped in from of her, Brennan was about to wonder what he could possible do to her, when she got her answer, followed by another crack and her painful scream. He had stomped so hard on her left leg that he had broken it, and even though only half conscious, Brennan already knew the extent of her injuries.

With a laugh that said he was more than happy with causing this much pain to his victim, Anthony stalked out of the room and slammed the door, leaving Brennan to wonder if she would ever get out of this alive, and whether Booth still cared enough to rescue her. Brennan had been thinking a lot about Booth, and she had finally come to the conclusion that she loved him. She couldn't find any other way to explain it; she was in love with her partner and best friend Special Agent Seeley Booth. She was sure Booth had some feelings towards her; however, she also knew this could most likely not be the case as she was horrible at reading people. Brennan vowed to tell Booth if she ever did get rescued.


End file.
